


The Other Me

by Clarke_kom_eden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarke_kom_eden/pseuds/Clarke_kom_eden
Summary: A Bellarke reunion Drabble set around 5x12 / 5x13.





	The Other Me

Clarke made her way back to the group, her mother and Madi in tow, and the tension was palpable. Everyone seemed to know that it was time for Bellamy and Clarke to have it out.

‘I want to help.’ Clarke had been wrestling for days with her recent choices, still unsure which was the right side, but all she knew was, despite everything, she couldn't stand by whilst her friends were in danger and do nothing.  
'Now you want to help. You left us.’ Again. He wanted to say again.  
‘Octavia tried to have Madi killed. I didn't have a choice. I knew she could never hurt you.’  
'She tried, actually. She almost killed me too, not that it matters to you.’  
‘Of course it matters. But you put that thing inside my child's head.’ Clarke looked up at him, not with anger now, but disappointment, ‘No matter how much time has passed, I always thought you'd protect a child. But you put her neck on the line to save your girlfriend. The Bellamy I knew, he never would have done that.’  
In that moment, all the calm and control the new Bellamy had seemed to have suddenly disappeared, as he snapped.  
‘The Bellamy you knew? Why would you even want him? At least this Bellamy would do whatever it takes to keep you safe! Even if it meant you hated him! That other Bellamy left you to die!’  
'What?’  
'He,’ But it was no use. Bellamy had to reconcile himself with the fact they were one in the same, 'I left you! I watched the world burn! I watched you die!’ He paced and shouted, before stopping abruptly and lowering his voice, 'I saw it, in my head every night. You were alone, and scared. I saw the wave hit you, burn your skin. I saw the fear in your eyes. Your beautiful eyes that I'd never see again! You died and I watched!’ Tears flowed heavy from his eyes as his voice grew more pained with every word.  
Clarke listened to him with pure horror at his sorrow.  
'Bellamy, stop.’ But he continued to vilify himself, so she tried again. 'Stop!’ She took his hand forcefully and held it to her chest. 'I’m here. I'm alive. That didn't happen. None of that happened.’  
But Bellamy could barely lift his head, so Clarke placed her hand on his face.  
'You asked me how I survived here, alone. It was you, Bellamy. You kept me alive. I should have told you sooner. The thought of seeing you again, talking to you everyday, that's how I survived. I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner.’  
Bellamys breathing finally seemed to steady as he felt the thud of Clarke's heart beneath his palm. It soothed his soul.  
'I let you down, Clarke. I’m sorry. I just, I couldn't watch you die. Not again.’  
'Its ok. It's ok.’ It was only now that Clarke began to realise, that maybe he hadn't given Madi the flame to save the others. He had done it for her.

Echo wasn't stupid. It pained her to watch them make their plans together, as if nothing had happened. As if they hadn't betrayed each other just days before. How could they forgive each other so quickly? How could they be so in sync when just hours ago they were on different sides. It was a bond she couldn't understand, a bond she refused to compete with, and she told Bellamy as much.  
He told her he loved her, that nothing had to change, but she stopped him for a moment.  
'I know you do. I love you too, and if you can answer this question honestly, I’ll say nothing more. Do you love Clarke?’  
Bellamy said nothing, but his silence told her everything she needed to know. She wouldn't have him stay with her out of guilt or misguided loyalty. She somehow found the strength to give him a small smile, before ending things for good. No matter how many battles she had faced, walking away from him was the hardest thing she had ever done.

 

Diyoza had betrayed them, and they took heavy fire from all sides. In the chaos, most of the group had become cut off from each other, but Clarke and Bellamy remained side by side.  
Bellamy had taken a bullet to the leg, but as Clarke pulled him back up to his feet, noise and shots deafening the valley, she was hit too.  
It happened in slow motion, the world standing still for a second. Clarke collapsed into Bellamy's body as he shot back at the prisoner, killing him instantly. But more were on the way.  
Clarke’s wound was bleeding heavily, and Bellamy pressed his hand to it. He held her in his arms, calling out for help, though he knew none would come, they were in the middle of a battlefield. They had to move. He lifted her and carried her away, but only made it a short distance before his leg gave out and they both fell to the ground.  
Clarke watched Bellamy’s face as he looked around frantically, calling for help.  
'Bellamy. You have to go. Please, you have to go.’  
He pulled her closer.  
'No. I won't do it. I won't leave you to die again!’  
'Please Bell.’  
'Don't do this to me!’ He cried and rocked her, the prisoners advancing every second, but he didn't care.  
'Bellamy, they need you. I need you to get to Madi.’  
But Bellamy just shook his head.  
'I’m sorry Clarke. I’m sorry, but I can't. I can't leave you to die.’  
Clarke mustered all her strength not to cry.  
'But, you’ll die.’  
They locked eyes, Bellamy holding her tightly.  
'Together.’  
As the war continued around them, as they lay bleeding in the sand, Clarke and Bellamy shared their first kiss. Bellamy poured his life into her lips, hoping it would somehow revive her. Clarke felt a sudden calm as she lost herself in him, her pain fading away, as they succumbed to their fate.

As all hope felt lost, a blast shot above their heads, the noise awakening them from their bubble. Bellamy looked up to see Murphy, holding one of the prisoners guns, and looking very pleased with himself.  
'Stop being so dramatic and get her in the rover.’ 

Bellamy spent hours pacing outside of the gas station awaiting news. Abby had insisted he wait outside, with Madi close by.  
'You really love her, don't you?’ Madi asked.  
'Yes.’ It felt freeing for him to finally admit it.  
'Good.’ It was all Madi needed to hear, because she already knew Clarke loved him too.  
Abby finally emerged, exhausted.  
'She’ll be ok,’ Bellamy made to enter the gas station, but Abby stopped him. 'She needs to rest. You can go in, but just for a minute, ok.’ Bellamy nodded impatiently, as she laid down some more rules, before eventually allowing him inside.  
He said nothing as he reached her, but just leaned straight in and kissed her.  
'I just wanted to do that, when we weren't about to die. I love you.’  
Clarke smiled up at him.  
'I love you.’ She replied immediately, so grateful to have the chance to tell him.  
Madi had given them a little time alone, but she too was impatient to see Clarke, so slowly entered the room. Clarke noticed her and called her over. They spent a rare few quiet minutes together, and Clarke basked in the moment. This was all she had ever wanted, the three of them together, as a family, in their home. It had been a lot harder to get there than she had ever imagined, but they had finally made it.


End file.
